To Hell and Back
by Milsteria
Summary: Christ, your head, what’s it become? InuKag, Oneshot, Songfic


**Disclaimer:** Yeah, InuYasha isn't mine. The song Miseryhead also does not belong to me.

**Summary:** "Christ, your head, what's it become?" Inu/Kag, Oneshot, Songfic

**Notes:** Has been revamped, the spelling errors were killing me. Eh, there's probably still some in here though. My bad.

**To Hell and Back**

----------

Kagome ran, weaving in and out of the trees that she knew so well; her bow and arrows lightly thumping against her back.

He had gone to her again.

But this time Kagome wouldn't sit around and wait for his return. She had a bad feeling that ...this time...

He wouldn't come back.

Kagome ran faster- running off of sheer adrenalin, she couldn't let him go. She would not allow him to be sucked down to the fiery depths of hell.

Not before... she talked to him...

_Christ your head_

_What's it become  
While the worlds out_

_Having fun_

Inuyasha stepped quietly into the clearing. He knew she was here... waiting

And, she was.

Slowly- cautiously, they began getting closer to each other. Slowly closing in on each other. Eight inches apart.

Seven inches apart.

6...

5...

4...

3...

And Kikyou flung her arms around him.

He immediately responded of course... it was only right.

She pulled him closer.

And his mind fogged.

Though, he became acutely aware of how... cold Kikyou was...

But that was his fault.

His fault for being fooled, his fault for not…

But now that he thought of it.

She had always been cold...

Maybe, once upon a dream, her body had been warm...but... her heart, her eyes... her soul...

Had always been cold.

Her soul had never been warm.

He knew someone whose eyes, heart and soul

Were always warm.

Her eyes always had a calming, welcoming glow, she had a heart as pure as sunshine, and... her soul was as bright and as innocent as a child's.

"Kagome...", Inuyasha managed to whisper out of his numb body. His senses started to come back.

He...

He didn't love Kikyou. He never had...

He didn't want to go to hell... He didn't want to spend an eternity of hell with this girl... this girl whose heart was as tender as a rock.

But... for some reason... his body wouldn't move.

So he watched wide- eyed as the gates of hell opened beneath them.

_I'm in a cloud  
It's pulling me down  
Breaking me down  
I'm in a cloud  
It feels like a crowd of a hundred  
It's five degrees here_

Kagome's heart was pounding. She saw a light ahead.

'No. Please, no!'

'Inuyasha!'

'WAIT!'

On a new wave of adrenalin she ran faster, pushing her body past its limits.

Nobody sees  
Somebody please...  
Save me.

Kagome stepped into the clearing, her breathing coming in short quick gasps.

Then she saw them.

They were enveloped in each others arms.

Their hair was blowing about wildly in the hellish wind. Kikyou had her eyes closed, her head lightly leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder...and Inuyasha..

Inuyasha had his eyes open, fear shining brightly in his amber eyes...

Wait...

Fear... fear in her hanyou's amber eyes...

Kagome never felt happier.

'He didn't want to go to hell! He didn't-'

Her rejoicing was cut short when she was suddenly knocked sharply into a tree. The hit was hard enough to send chips of wood flying in every direction.

It was one of Kikyou's insects.

Kagome struggled to stand. Coughing lightly, she looked up.

The insects charged.

Kagome strung an arrow, but they were too close. Unstringing the arrow she grasped it tightly in her small hand, the image of Inuyasha getting taken into the earth sending Kagome into a noble rage.

The tip of the arrow flared dangerously.

And once one of them was close enough...

She plunged the arrow into its delicate white skin.

Seeing how easily their comrade fell, the others fled.

The insects no longer a threat, Kagome turned back to Kikyou and Inuyasha.

Her face paled.

They were deeper...

'No. No! She could _not _have him!'

Kagome ran towards them...

Only to be flung back into yet another tree.

This time worse than before.

"Dam... barrier.."

She fell to the ground clutching her side.

Some thing had to have broken.

Ignoring the pain she hopelessly tried to stand.

But her battered body wasn't listening.

'Inuyasha, I have to save Inuyasha!'

Somehow Kagome managed to draw an arrow.

Struggling she pulled it back...

Kagome poured all her heart and soul into that arrow, all her remaining power.

And aimed it at...

The barrier.

Her arrow roared loudly,

the sound filled her ears , the sound brought her pain

her power slowly filling the arrow to the brim

And with a hoarse battle cry...

She let go.

_This is the sound of my miseryhead_

_Choke in the taste of my miseryhead_

_Dance to the words of my miseryhead  
This is the sound of my miseryhead_

Inuyasha struggled.

His body not responding to any of his commands...all he could do was..

Watch...

Watch as he was slowly pulled to hell.

He could already smell the burning flesh, already feel the hungry flames licking at his

ankles.

He was about to give up all hope when he heard a faint roar in the distance, steadily, its was growing...

Louder...

_I'm in a cloud  
It's pulling me down_

_Breaking me down  
Turn around-  
What's that sound?  
I'm in your head_

Kagome, her body drained, fell to the ground. Too bad she...

She wasn't able to see the beautiful spectacle of her arrow breaking the barrier...

Like a hammer to glass.

She also missed it when Inuyasha jumped from the Hell crater and bounded towards her at an amazing speed.

But she did hear-

_I thought I heard him say  
He'd rather be dead  
Than live life apart  
We're apart  
We're apart_

"Kagome! Kagome look at me!" Inuyasha was nearly hysterical with worry.

He found her body there, unmoving.

His first thoughts were that...

But then he heard a barely detectable heart beat.

The relief that washed over him was overwhelming.

But that relief was soon replaced with dread.

"Kagome...Kagome-please...please, Kagome.. open your eyes! Why- why did you do something so reckless!..."

And for one hazy moment, Kagome opened her dull eyes.

"...Because y… you deserve… much more."

That was all Kagome was able to choke out before she passed out completely, some tears overflowing onto her cheeks.

She...

She did that...

Risked her live for-

Inuyasha cut himself off,

"No time- I have to get her to Kaede's!"

Making sure that she was still breathing, Inuyasha ran faster than he ever had to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha ran into the hut so fast that he blew in a wave of dirt from outside and set Kagome down on the nearest futon.

Kaede and the other all glared at Inuyasha for his rude entrance.

That was...

Until they saw Kagome's still form..

"Kagome-chan!", Sango cried, got up immediately and knelt by Kagome's side.

Kaede got up and grabbed her things...

Quickly and quietly she began wrapping, wiping and applying herbs where ever needed. The whole time the look on her face was rather unsettling.

Having that done she sent the crying Shippo to fetch more water.

Kaede began gently cleaning Kagome's face.

The silence was unbearable.

Then the unbearable silence was broken.

"...W-will she be fine..." Inuyasha whispered, his head bent with his bangs shielding his eyes.

Kaede continued silently cleaning Kagome's face..

And cleaning Kagome's face

And cleaning Kagome's face-

Inuyasha snapped. He punched his fist through the floor creating a small hole.

Staying there a second he managed to control himself.

Finally, he pulled his fist out . Slowly he raised his head, bringing up his eyes on locking them on Kaede's...and..

And...

Everyone's heart broke...

The mighty Inuyasha was...

Crying.

Tears were slowly making their way down his face, dropping down onto the broken floor. Eyes glowing with sadness and irritation he tried asking again.

"I asked you a question Kaede." Inuyasha managed to force out past the huge lump in his throat that was making even breathing hard.

Kaede bent her head down and whispered "I don't know Inuyasha... I really don't know."

Inuyasha's eyes once again met the floor.

Sango's crying could be heard softly in the background.

As well as Miroku's comforting words.

Shippo's return was all but a blur...as...

As Inuyasha made his way to the injured girl.

Taking deep breaths to stop his shaking hands

Inuyasha moved Kagome onto his lap and turned his back from the rest of them.

He hated seeing his friends so sad

He hated seeing their tears...

But...

What he hated most...

Was the way he could barely hear Kagome's heartbeat

It was so soft

So quiet

The silence...it was

It was killing him

_This is the sound of my misery head  
Choke on the taste of my misery head  
Dance to the words of my misery head  
This is the sound of my misery head_


End file.
